Childhood best friend and highschool life
by John Fucking Egbert Please
Summary: They had always been together, ever since Karkat was shipped to earth. Pulled away from John for about eight years, what will he do when he comes back to see him? Why doesn't John remember? HIGHSCHOOL! Yes, trolls stay the same. No humanstuck. Strictly no Dave x Karkat. Karkat x John, very light Dave x John. May or may not continue depending on what you think hehe XDD
1. Chapter 1

"Hehe, Karkat?" John crawled over to his troll buddy and took the grey hands into his own palms. Karkat looked John straight in the eye and smiled. He always smiled back then, he had a reason to smile. John loved his smile, and he loved John's. The two five year olds stayed like that for a minute, staring into each other's bright blue and dark grey eyes.

"Let's be best friends forever. I promise I won't forget you, Kitkat." Sloppy tears and clear snot had began climbing down the child's face. Karkat's heart twisted and ached at the sight, but he kept calm and had that warm gentle smile on his face. The one that John loved.

"H-Here, you can borrow this. Don't lose it though, because you'll have to give it back when we meet again, okay? We're gonna meet again and play all day!" John's voice was thick and sad. He held out a tattered bunny to Karkat. It was Liv Taylor, John's most precious stuffed animal. When they first met the boy would ALWAYS carry it around.

* * *

John was being hauled back to his father's car, bawling against Mr. Egbert. As soon as they got in Karkat felt a huge pain in his heart.

At that very moment the troll had wanted to hold him tight and never let go. But of course, that wasn't going to happen. He waved at the distant car and walked towards the two adult trolls guarding the space craft on top of the hill. That hill where he and John always played under the big tree. They had carved stupid little poems and famous-at-the-time slogans into it, leaving the bark raw and thin. He was sure going to miss that awesome tree.

One of the guards looked at him sadly, eyes full of pity. The other one just glared at him, gaze icy cold and filled with disgust. Probably at his blood color, the scrape on his knees showed enough. John had tried to patch it up with band-aids, but the troll ended up peeling them off because they felt constricting. John. He was going to miss him dearly. The very thought of leaving him had started tears in his eyes. Hot and wet. They rolled down his cheeks and he had to take all his willpower to keep from sobbing. One of the guards noticed this and papped the top of the child's head.

"You'll see him some day." And with that, he was pushed into the ship and had lifted off, heading back to his homeland; Alternia.

* * *

When the fuck was someday?

* * *

"Son, I am so proud of you. You are a true man. I'm sure Karkat is just as sad as you are, I doubt that he wanted to go back to his planet. You are a good boy, don't forget it." Dad Egbert kept cooing sweet words. He didn't like seeing his son cry. His grip on the wheel was tight. He would glance over to John every few seconds to see if he was calming down, but that was the very mistake. The very mistake he made that had gotten them in an accident.

Oo

The rushing sounds of ambulances and people were everywhere. John could only open one eye and let out a soft whimper. He felt his small frame being hauled off into the medical truck. He could only catch a glimpse of his dad, but when he did, he had screamed. The man's face was skinned. Red raw flesh was oozing blood everywhere and even the slight white of bone can be spotted. Why? He should have shut up! If he wasn't crying like a big baby maybe his father wouldn't have been in such pain. Salty tears stung his wounded cheeks, but he could care less. His dad was hurt because of him. John'd never live this down.

* * *

"Yo John." The small thirteen year old freshman turned to his right and smiled. Dave was standing next to him at the lockers. He liked Dave, the kid was John's bestest bro.

"Hi Dave! Let's hurry, Jade and Rose are going to be pissed if were late to breakfast again!" The smile grew wider, showing off the cute overbite on his bottom lip. Dave quirked a smirk and nodded, walking the small child to the cafeteria. The young Strider was fond of his small bro, they'd always hang out and have sleepovers. He loved holding John in his arms when the boy accidentally cuddles into him. Heh. He really didn't like it when people touched him, but John was an exception.

When they got to the busy court, they were met with an energetic jade and a smirking rose. Damn that rose, she'd always know what Dave was thinking!

"You guys were two minutes late!" Jade opened up her lunchbox and started chewing down on a ham sandwich. She wore glasses like John but more rounder.

"I think I know why, right John?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him deviously and John giggled. He had a light red on his cheeks.

"No way Rose, don't even think like that! We're best bros." Dave turned to John, a pout on his face.

"Dude, are you saying that you don't want me? Is that it?" John started laughing and shook his head.

"Dave, you know that I'm not a homosexual." With that the boy opened his backpack and took out a pack of cheese and cracker sandwiches. He really liked those, they were his favorite ever since he was a little kid.

* * *

The morning meal went by fast. They soon said their goodbyes and walked their own ways. John only had two periods with his friends, but that's ok. He was pretty used to it, in fact he was so used to it that he developed a need to talk ONLY to them. He would always try to talk back to the bullies in the halls or the teachers in class when they call on him, but his voice would never come out. Never. He didn't know why.

* * *

POV change~

* * *

_Squeak_

_Squeak_

_Squeak_

The sound of wet sneakers slid across the halls. I don't really like it, but I can't say that because I like making them myself. Hehe.

_Bump_

"Watch where you're going you gay ass!" It hurt being shoved, but it's ok. I'm used to this all, but I can't keep the whimper from crawling out of my stupid mouth. I sigh and clutch the side of my hip. It hurt like hell, that kid can push!

_Ring!_

SHIT! The bell rang! I hate being late for class, everyone stares like I'm some freak. I'm not a freak, I didn't do anything! I run down the halls as fast as I can. It makes my lungs burn a little but it's ok. I took a deep breath and heaved. I could already feel the snickers and notes being thrown at me, every day I go through it. But it's all ok, I have my friends. Just seeing them makes me happy.

I put a hand over the doorknob and lightly push it open. The loud creak of the old door sounds through the whole area! Shit, why can't it be quiet? Everyone's glaring at me. I just look down and try to ignore it, walking to my seat. The seats in my area were all open, I don't care! If they don't want to be my friends then it's their problem.

No, I know that deep down inside I do care, I do want friends. I hate how everyone keeps away from me. Am I that dorky? Am I that weird? I'm not a homosexual like the earlier dude said. I don't even say anything to them.

* * *

"Well now, since were all settled in, I would like to introduce everyone to our new classmates." Mr. English gestured over to a group of five grey skinned teens who had.. Horns? On their heads. Whoa. They looked like they came straight out of a movie! I must've been staring at them for a little too long because I saw one smile at me. Right at me! I could feel a slight smile tug back at my own lips, showing off my dorky buckteeth. Damn those things!

"Well then, please introduce yourselves to the class!" The tall one that smiled at me spoke first. He looked like a clown.. White make-up, dark paint over his mouth and eyes. His hair was all over the place and his bright orange horns were tall.

"Honk. Name's Gamzee, motherfuckers." The class giggled at this and I couldn't help but join. Motherfuckers? Come on! But I had to admit, this guy was funny, even Jake was laughing and he's a teacher!

Gamzee walked over to the back of the room right in front of me and held out a fist. Wait what? Couldn't he feel all the mean looks? I looked down at my sleeve for a minute and glanced back up. He was still there, a big grin on his face.

"Sup little bro?" His words were slurred but had a friendly ring to it. I brung my hand up in a fist and bumped his. I couldn't help the smile growing on my face because this was one of the most awesomest school moments of my life!

He walked over to the desk next to me and sat down. I looked up at the remaining transfers. One of them had really cool dual colored glasses, a girl with red colored glasses, another girl with long dark blue hair and an eyepatch, then a really grumpy looking one who kept staring at me.

_Wait, what?_

It was getting a little uncomfortable, his yellow-grey eyes just piercing through my own. The other three were seated behind me, one seat to my right open. Of course the last one was going to sit next to me, great.

He walked over to the desk and sat down, propping his elbow up to lay his head on his wrist. He just kept staring at me! The whole entire period I couldn't focus, so I was really happy when the bell rang because I was going to get my ass out of there! I quickly got up and shoved everything into my backpack, zipping my blue hoodie up. I could hear angry footsteps follow me and I started walking faster. What the hell does he want?

* * *

POV CHANGE~

* * *

John?

I took part of this shitty program to go back to earth, but I would have never thought I'd see the kid again. He looked pretty much the same, just.. Well fuck. Older. He still had his black uncut messy as fuck hair, his fucking huge front teeth, and his favorite blue hoodie. That shit still fit on him? Anyways, he looked a little creeped out when I was looking him up and down. What the fuck? He should be screaming with joy. I even bought the fucking rabbit to this gog damn school for him. As soon as I introduced myself to these fucks I basically sprint to the desk next to John's, glad as shit that no one took it. For the rest of the period I just took in all I could. Fuck, I don't want to lose him again. We're going to stay together. _My feelings have never been redder and I intent to keep it that way_.

_RING!_

No. John was trying to get out of this place as fast as he could; the way he slinked through hallways was a bit weird. And shit, if I didn't know better, he was trying to get away from me. Oh, is this a new game? Well fuck, I'm playing it.

* * *

POV CHANGE!

* * *

I whimpered and ran to the bathrooms. If he wasn't following me then he wouldn't go to the bathrooms, right? Wrong. He was following me. I could hear the old door creak open and shut. I was frozen to the spot! I wanted to run to class, but I couldn't move. There was something about him that I couldn't understand, or maybe, couldn't notice. He looked really familiar, but I don't think I've seen him before.

I was broken from my thoughts when I was shoved to the bathroom wall. He pinned both of his hands on each side of my head and I could see his grey irises clearly. They were filled with hurt.

_Did I hurt his feelings?_

I quickly open my mouth to apologize but nothing comes out. I just stay there with half of my mouth open. I think I whimpered. Why can't I say anything? It's not like I'm scared, well, maybe a bit, but this happens everytime. He frowned and looked away.

* * *

"John, don't you recognize me?" His voice was thick and a bit irritated. I look down at my feet, the shoelaces on my sneakers were a bit more important. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I tense. _This all feels so familiar, why?_

"S-stop.." My voice is so soft, I don't think he had heard it.

"U-uhm, please let go.." I try to wriggle out of his grasp but it doesn't work. My chest feels strange, almost aching. Who was this person? Why did he make me feel like this?

"Fuck, John, it's me. Karkat. Kitkat. Whatever the fuck you called me. I came back, we can play all the fuck we want." I felt something soft being pushed into my hand. It was a tattered looking old bunny.

Wait, I know this! I've had this before!

"L-Liv Taylor? Oh my god, do I really know you?" My voice came out as a squeak. It was kind of embarrassing really, he was so close to my face. I can feel his warm breathe on me, and it's all so familiar.

"Yes, fuckass, don't you remember? I was fucking shipped off to earth one day because of my fucking blood and SHIT!" I jump a bit at his outburtst, but I feel tears on my face. He was crying. I just want to hug him, but that's a little weird.

* * *

"You lied." His voice was a bit cold. _What did I promise? I lied? What?_

He put his forehead against mine and for a second I thought I felt a big swoosh! swoop over my body.

**Then it all came to me:**

_Before my dad died. Before he left. We were the best of friends, we'd always play together._

My chest twisted.

I felt like a big weight been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

"K-Karkat?" My voice was shaky and I knew he could tell. He immediately stopped and looked down at me. I couldn't help but let my own single tear roll down my cheek, this all felt like a puzzle that's been put together. Karkat had been my best friend when I was small, and I just forgot about him. What an inconsiderate jerk.

"Oh my god.. Karkat? Karkat!" I couldn't stop saying his name. I hugged into his chest and I think we both fell over, but It didn't really matter. This was amazing. I couldn't believe what was happening. Is this even possible? Loads of my memories were being brought back, and it was all because of Karkat. He was my childhood!

"Oh my god Karkat, I remember you! You were my best friend! But you got taken away and..and.." I hid my face in his chest and started crying. More like sobbing actually, and it was SO EMBARRASING!

"Fuck John, I'm not leaving you again, don't cry." Karkat bought his hands up to my cheeks and swiped the tears off my face. I sniffed and giggled because fuck you that's why. No I'm kidding, he was holding the corners of my mouth and bringing it up.

_"Just smile."_

"Hehe, Kitkat.." I brang my hands up to his lips and tugged at the corners like he did to mine and oh god, he looked so funny! I don't think he was the smiling type, but oh man, I really liked his smile. It also felt really familiar.

We pulled back from our hug for a moment and just sat there on the floor smiling like crazy people. I didn't care, and I don't think he did either. I was so happy that we we're back together. Maybe Jade, Rose, and Dave might like him too! But just as I was about to say something about them, I felt two hands on my sides. Oh my god he was tickling me!

"Pff.. K-Karkat..!" I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Well shit John, who would've thought that you were still ticklish." I can see the smirk on his face but It's ok. I was having a blast.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

Fuck. He looked so gog damn adorable, and when I found out that he was still ticklish I fucking couldn't hold back! He was still the same old Egbert no matter how much he's grown.

I lean him against the wall so that he wouldn't fall back on the floor. His creamy skin was fucking peeking out along with his.. shit. Crab boxers? Damn. For a moment I stopped to let him catch his breath, and fuck. His face was all pink and his glasses huge glasses were crooked a bit. Like I said, fucking adorable.

"Damnit John, hold still." He does this and I reach out to fix his glasses. He just sits there smiling like a goofball and I just couldn't-

I fucked up.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

Uhh, this is a hard situation to explain. Well, not really, but it's just hard, you know? Anyways, I was being kissed. By my childhood best friend. On the lips. Hard. Oh god, I'm just sitting there all frozen too! I just really couldn't move, I don't know why! And please don't think I'm gay, but I think I closed my eyes and let him!

Shit. This isn't what best friends do.

After a moment Karkat pulled back, his hot breath still lingering near me. I think I was panting. Like a dog. Why, I didn't know, and my glasses were a bit foggy.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

Fuck fuck fuck! John's face was all fucking cute and shit right now. His glasses were a bit foggy and sliding off the bridge of his nose, his cheeks were flushed a dark red, and he had his mouth open trying to get air.

Shit.

I dove back for another one because FUCK YOU. I'm fucking kidding, damn. Anyways, I heard John let out a slight moan.

Fuck.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

Oh my god he pushed his mouth onto mines again, and I think I moaned. Moaned. I am NOT a girl. I felt so hazy, my mind was clouded! I couldn't think straight! When Karkat finally let go of me I cover my mouth.

No. Nope. No more.

I scrambled and brang my knees up to my chest. I was so embarrassed, you wouldn't understand! I just hid my face in my knees and stood there.

"Fuck, John I'm sorry I just.."

I felt a hand on the side of my cheek and tensed. When I looked up, Karkat was looking at me with these eyes, these really apologize-ish eyes.

I bit my lip, my overbite digging into my soft skin.

"Uhm.. let's just say this didn't happen. This never ever happened." With that I reached my arms out to him and waited for a moment. He didn't come to me!

"Kitkat, you're supposed to hug me!" It kinda came out as a whine, I'll admit. Just as I was about to say something else, Karkat shoved me down onto the floor again with a huge bear hug. It felt so nice.

_RING!_

"SHIT! WE MISSED A CLASS!" I was panicking. Karkat hauled me up. Shit! I missed a class?! And it was the class that my friends were in! I felt tears prick at my eyes and try to blink them back. I don't see them until the period after this.

I grabbed my backpack from off the floor and pull my hoodie's sleeves down to cover half of my hands. I liked it that way, hehe. After that I walked out of the bathroom with Kitkat (hehehe!) and said that we should meet at lunch. He agreed and we both split to our separate classes. Of course I'm going to keep out of peoples ways, I don't want to get bullied just when I got to meet my old friend.

* * *

_"Hey there, Eeeegggberrrtt~"_ His voice was thin and slinky. Before I could run for it he had grabbed my arm and shoved me against a locker.

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was shake and swallow my spit. I was scared. I just sat there with my hands to my face and took the blows. Stomach. Hip. Arm. Chest. Thighs. He always hit me hard at the thighs and stomach, I hated that. It would usually drive my hunger away before lunch.

**Thump**

He had taken my head and slammed it against a locker. Lockers aren't soft. They hurt like hell. My cheek started to bruise, I could feel it because my left eye was slowly minimizing. It hurt. I hated this. I hated him more though. Trent and his friends would always beat me up. It wasn't fair, I didn't do anything to them, I didn't even look at them the first day. They just thought it was funny to see the dork get beaten.

_It's not._

This is one of the many reasons why I only have Dave, Jade, and Rose as friends. They don't call me words like 'faggot' or 'asslick'. They stood with me all through half of the semester. I love them with all my heart.

He let me go and I could barely stand. Again. He smothered a kiss onto my forehead hard and rough. I hated this game. He would spread rumors to his friends about me being gay when HE'S the one being the gay.

**Why?**

He was the one doing this to me, I could just stand there shaking. If I did anything I know he's going to beat me to a pulp.

"Love you, Faggot." His voice was icy cold and his smile was sinister. I know he loves making me feel bad.

Trent moved down the halls just in time to get to class.

_Ring!_

I was left alone outside my locker, clutching my stomach. I wanted to throw up. The forming bruises and already there welts were stinging. My glasses had fallen to the floor, I think I was bleeding because I saw some red spots on the floor.

I wanted to sit there and sleep. I had missed another bell, I didn't want to go into class late again, even if it was with my friends.

_Sniff_

I couldn't help it, They just started coming out. I was just sitting there, hands hiding my face and knees pulled up. I probably looked pathetic. The weird choked out sobs I was letting out were loud.

But at that moment in that very second, I didn't care.

**I didn't care.**

I just wanted to go to lunch already at our usual table and just.. _chat. Talk. Laugh._

I get up and head to the bathrooms. I don't want anyone to worry over me so I took a wad of toilet paper and wet them against the cool chilled water from the fountain. It stung, but it's worth it if they don't find out.

I think for the rest of the period I just sat at the edge of the restroom door. It hurt to move, so I didn't. I was just about to take a nap but I heard the loud ringing of the bell. Great.

My thighs and stomach really did ache. It hurt to walk, and I had to walk fast so that Jade wouldn't flip out. I started sweating, and I felt a bit cold. I zipped my jacket up and brung the top up to cover my mouth, a little nervous habit. I finally got to the cafeteria and limped over to our usual table.

As soon as my ass touched the seat I fell over onto the table, using my backpack as a pillow. I really didn't feel like eating, just wanted to sleep off the pain. But I knew that wouldn't work, I've tried so many times before. I hear people whispering behind my back. Are they dumb? They're so loud, I just want to go over there and scream at them.

_'Stop talking about me.'_

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

Dave was rushing over to the table with his lunch and sat down across John. The boy was sleeping on his backpack, messy hair covering his face.

"Yo John."

No reply

"John, don't leave your bro hanging."

Still no answer

"Egderp come on don't sleep here." Dave reached out and gently pulled the backpack from under his friend.

_Clink_

The sound of glasses and table clacking. John slowly sat up and whimpered, fixing the lens on his nose. When he regained his self he looked across the table to Dave and tried his best to give the boy his usual big dorky smile. It hurt, his bruised cheek was pushing against his eye.

"Holy shit John, what the fuck happened?!" John looked at him confused.

**'Please don't.'**

"What are you talking about? Oh this, I fell off the stairs. Hehe, no big deal."

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

It was a big deal. It really was. But I won't tell him. I pulled my arms inside my jacket and just sit there looking down at my backpack. The white canvas cloth had red blotches on it. I could feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I try to hold it in. I think I let one pass though because Dave came around the table and sat beside me. He took off his jacket and made me wear it with my own.

_Sniff_

I couldn't hold it in! I just sat there hiding my face with the oversized sleeves and cried. I hated looking like this.

_'Don't look at me.'_

"D-Dave hehe.. Could you look away, I-" I was cut off when I felt my hands being pulled away from my face. Dave pulled me into a hug and I just sat there, tense as a stone.

"Come on Egderp, you know that I hate seeing you cry. Just smile for me. Tell me what happened." His voice was soft. Almost comforting.

I shook my head on his chest and drawled out a shaky breath. I can't tell him, even if he's my best bro.

* * *

**"JOHN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"**

Whoa. Who'd yell my name out like that? Are they crazy?! I pull away from Dave and look around, my eyes meeting a panicked Karkat. This makes me smile because he's so confused!

"Bro, I think that weird alien kid just called your name." Dave's voice was a bit stern. Kinda overprotective. I laugh and stand up, waving to Karkat.

"Over here, kitkat!" My voice was a bit tight and dry. I wonder if he heard me..

Dave pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Dave, don't be like that. Thanks for the hug ealier! It cheered me up a lot!" Just then right when I finished my sentence I was being dragged to a table where all the transfers sat at. I could only look back at Dave and giggle when his mouth was opening and closing.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

"Hey Dave! Where's John?"

"He was Dragged to an alien table."

Rose snickered and poked the blonde in the shoulder.

"Your so jealous." She then started eating her pizza. Dave only smirked and looked away, eyes still traced on to John. The kid was sitting between a really tall clown kid and that loud weird one who was calling him. John was laughing and smiling, just like he did when they ate together.

'Fuck you, I'm not jealous, you pricks.'

* * *

'Ok yea maybe I am.'

Should I continue? Reviews help a ton XD I strictly do not ship Dave x Karkat, so none will be in this fanfiction. Only fluff dave x john and OTP karkat x john XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Gaaah! I'm so happy that people read it XDD! About my other stories, yes I will continue them please don't kill me lol I just wanted to get this story outta my head really bad XDD

* * *

John's POV:

I was kinda sad when I was being pulled away from Jade and friends, but Dave's face was priceless! He looked like a fish with his mouth closing and opening!

When I looked back at Karkat I noticed we were standing at a big table with the other transfers. The first one I noticed was the tall clown-ish one. He smiled at me and waved, I think I looked kinda stupid cuz I glanced at the ground. My face turned a little warmer, and no,'m not crushing, I'm just being shy!

"Oooooh Karkles! Introduce us to your new friend there!" The girl with the red glasses was walking over to me, I think she was.. sniffing me? It was kinda creepy, I have to admit. But what's even creepier is that she licked my cheek, the one that hurt. Her slimy tongue felt akward.

"Uhm.." I couldn't really say much so I looked down at my shoes some more. She cackled and papped my shoulder. I don't know how she found out but she whispered into my ear, her voice soft and kind.

_"Don't let them get to you."_

Whoa. I smiled at her and nodded. I liked her already, she was really nice.

"KARKAT! JOHN'S CANDY RED BLOOD SMELLS GREAT! OH AND HIS BLUE EYES? AM I RIGHT? HEHE! SO BEAUTIFUL!"

I pulled up the top of my hoodie to hide my cheeks, I think I was blushing. It's flattering, hehe. She said that my.. candy red blood? Smelled great. I don't really know if it's a compliment or not but I still felt a little happy when she said it, hehe.

* * *

"TEREZI FUCK! NO. NO LICKING JOHN!" Karkat was now pulling me away from her. He sat me down next to another girl, she had long pretty blue hair and her visible eye was bright and entrancing. Hehe. I noticed that I was staring and quickly looked down at my hands. They were in my lap. I heard a chuckle and looked up again, her face was really close! She had really cool looking blue lipstick and her complexion was so smooth!

"uhm, hi. My names John." I looked down at my jacket sleeves and picked at a frayed thread.

"Jooohnnn, I like that name. I think we're going to be good friends. Name's Vriska~" Her voice was slinky but clear, it had a friendly tone to it. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, but it felt hard and cold. When I looked over I saw that it was a robotic arm!

"Vriska, your arm is so cool!" I couldn't help but hold my hands up to my cheeks, because that thing looked like it came out of a movie. Vriska laughed at this, her sharp teeth poking out.

"John, I'm the only person you're gonna meet with an arm like this so you better warm up to me!" I couldn't help but giggle, she was nice too. Then I felt something on my unbruised cheek and tensed.

**Uhhm.**

"Uhh.. Hehe." It was akward for me, Vriska pecked my cheek. I think. I reached over to my cheek and brang my hand down to look at it, it had a smear of dark blue lipstick on it. Definitely. My cheeks turned hot at this and I hid my face in my backpack. Oh my god, how can she just do that?! We just met! Maybe it was a friendly greeting?

"Oh my gog Vriska." The next thing I knew I was being hauled to a spot between the clown kid and the one with colored glasses.

"Whats up, little bro? My names Gamzee." I looked up and smiled at him. He really was a bit intimidating with his look and all but I kinda had a feeling that he was friendly. You know, from the earlier thing in class.

"My names John, nice to meet you! Oh and uhh.. You didn't have to do that in class.. I mean, not that I didn't mind!" Ugh, I looked like an idiot! Gamzee was just sitting there laughing at my stupid red face! I couldn't help but to hide my face in my hands. So embarrassing! I felt a big hand on the top of my head and peeked up. Gamzee was ruffling my hair. Gaah!

"GZ, I think you made him mad." A heavily lisped voice came out. I turned to my other side and there was a kid who had dual horns and mis-matched glasses. He looked, in my opinion, super cool.

"What's your name?" I wanted to meet this person!

"Sollux. Sollux Captor. Nice to meet you, JN." I felt a grin grace my lips. I already had a nickname!

_These people were great. They were just as human as anyone else I've met!_

* * *

The rest of lunch was fun. We talked about how life on their planet 'Alternia' was because I was being a curious little shit. They had something called the hemospectrum, which I thought was kind of unfair. Red blood ment mutant? Then us humans were all mutants, hehe. But then I learned that Karkat had red blood and to be honest, it wasn't a big surprise. I felt like I knew it all along.

When the bell rang we all split our paths, Terezi had her next class with me.

We were walking through the thick cluttered hall and I was kind of scared, even if I was with my new friend. I just had this feeling you know? That Trent and his friends might just pull me away from her and I'll be alone in the bathrooms again.

_Jinx._

I felt a pair of hands at my shoulders, their grasp was hard and made them ache. I shut my eyes and tried to run, but I was thrown back onto the ground. I didn't see Terezi, maybe she was swept away to class?

* * *

"SHIT!" The voice was loud and angry.

I looked over behind me and saw something that I would never forget; Terezi was kicking the shit out of Trent's buddy. Her sharp teeth were bared and her fists were clenched tight, she practically emanated anger. The boy on the floor was coughing and trying to cover his face, but she wouldn't let that happen. She pulled his hands away from his head and punched him straight in the eye.

**Oh my god.**

"Creatures like you disgust me!" Her voice was shrill and loud. She let go of him and he ran off to the bathrooms, crying. _Crying_. This was the **best. Fucking. Day. Ever.**

* * *

Terezi quirked a sad smile at me and helped me up from the ground. The first thing I did was hug her tight. I know this sounds really lame, but I felt like I was saved!

"Oh my god terezi you don't know how awesome that was."

"Hehe, come on now John. We're gonna get in more trouble than we're already in." She papped my shoulders and we walked down the almost empty hall to our art class. I think we were holding hands because I felt like my right hand was full. Scratch that, we were. The whole class was gawking at us when we entered. I didn't care, Terezi was my friend. I just hope they don't treat her like they did to me.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

Terezi and John walk over to an empty table and sat down. The teacher had instructed the class to start painting pictures of 'Happiness'.

Whispers filled the room, excitement and disbelief.

_"Are they going out?"_

_"No way, John's a faggot."_

_"But they were holding hands!"_

_"Why would she even go near him?"_

Terezi felt a little guilty. She looked over at John and found him swooshing the paint brush with gentle motions over the blank white paper. He had a big smile on his face and he looked like he was concentrating. His smile looked so genuine, so happy! She just sat there and stared at him, her own grin growing. A few more fifteen minutes later, she felt her eyelids droop a bit.

John looked up at Terezi and giggled. She fell asleep? He went and finished up the painting, sliding it across the table to her elbows.

* * *

POV CHANGE:

* * *

I really liked the picture I drew. For me it was a masterpiece, I hope Terezi likes it too, it was a drawing of her.

I grabbed another sheet of paper out and started sketching. I didn't really know what I was drawing, I just went along with what my head told me. In a few minutes I was done and reached over for grey paint. I dipped the brush in slightly and pulled it out to wet it on some water. It had to be the right shade of grey, beautiful and clear. I had started to smooth over the bristles on my paper, trying my best to paint inside the lines. I then took a dip at black paint and started to swoosh my brush over the messy hair of my drawing. The sweater part was almost the same color, just lighter. I wet the bristles again and started at the chest of the top and drew a sideways "69". I colored in the background with a flurry of red and pink, I think I made hearts.

_Wait what?_

**Hearts?**

I quickly looked down at the paper and gasped. I drew Karkat with hearts all over him! My cheeks were red and I could feel my eyes widen at the thought. Shit! What am I thinking? I am not a homosexual! We will NEVER like each other like that! I picked it up and started to tear it. A ragged line was starting at the top of the center. When I got to his neck I was stopped.

"John what's that? Why're you ripping it, you took a lot of time for it." Terezi's voice was devious. She then quickly grabbed it out of my hands and I practically shit my pants!

"N-no! Give it back!" I tried to steal it back but she kept moving away! And Oh my god, she's giggling like a little schoolgirl!

"Oh sweet sweet John, why didn't you just say that you liked Kar-"

"NO! NOPE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I felt a bead or sweat slide down my face. Some of my classmates were looking at me.

"Whatever you say!" She then grabbed a piece of tape and smacked it across the big rip. She slid it back to my side of the table and looked down at the first piece I drew. She smiled really sweet, but from then on for the rest of the class she kept badgering me about my feelings. Don't screw with me! I don't like Karkat!

* * *

**Nope.**

I don't like Karkat, I'm not I homosexual. I like girls.

_But I couldn't dare to start tearing at the picture again._

**I wanted to keep it.**

I felt heat run up to my cheeks and I couldn't help it. It was undeniable.

I was crushing on Karkat, my childhood best friend.

_Great_.

* * *

I'm sorry for the suckish chapter D: I was thinking of what I should do for the next parts XD Uhh I think I went a bit too fast again .-.


End file.
